1. Field
The present disclosure relates to/an organic light emitting device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting device that provides uniform brightness.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device generates a visible light from an organic material disposed between two electrodes when a voltage is applied to the electrodes. The organic light emitting device is an emissive device and has Various advantages.
Recent studies have been conducted using the organic light emitting devices for illumination purposes besides using the devices in conventional display apparatus.
An organic light emitting device generates visible light having relatively uniform brightness when the organic light emitting device having a small area is formed. However, when an organic light emitting device having a large area is formed, the brightness characteristic of the organic light emitting device differs from region to region. Therefore, there is a limit to securing a uniform brightness characteristic of the organic light emitting device.